Blood Stained Hands
by babylove969
Summary: This is the next book in the Behind Closed Doors series. This follows Sasuke on his very first Taka mission as an agent. Summary is inside story will contain, violence, death, past abuse memories. New character Kovu child that Sasuke helps out.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Stained Hands

Chapter One

"Please stop I'm begging you stop."

Those words could be heard every night in the home. No not home, house this place was not a home. A home is a safe warm loving place this is a house of horrors. Sure the outside looked beautiful with all the flowers and bird baths. The inside was where the true monster lived though. His layer was the basement where it was cold and damp and had blood red walls. They were painted alright, but not with paint, with his victims' blood. Blood from years of torturing innocent people covered the walls. Screams and pleads filled the room, there was no point there was only one room in the house that could hear them. That rooms occupant was trapped down there with them.

That person was a three year old boy. Just turned three a week ago and made the mistake of telling the bad man something. Now here he was down in the basement sitting curled up in the corner shaking covered in blood. It had been a week of this the same thing every night. His body was exhausted from lack of sleep. He couldn't tell the difference between his blood and the victim's blood that covered him anymore. It all just mixed together on his small shaking frame.

He knew there was only one way to make the begging stop. There was only one way to make the person's pain stop. It was all his fault if he hadn't told the bad man what he said none of this would have happened. It was time the bad man handed him the knife. The boy knew what he was suppose to do, though just like last night he refused. He didn't give in till the pain was too much for him to handle. The innocent victim always begged for him to kill them. Telling the poor child how it was all okay that he needed to survive so that one of them did.

Only then did the poor boy pick up the knife. He always made it quick and as painless as possible. He took the knife and stabbed the person right in the middle of their throat making them bleed out almost instantly. It wasn't the end yet though, no more work had to be done. While the bad man got rid of the body he had to move his little beat up exhausted body around. He had to clean up all the weapons of any blood and the floor. Only after all of that was done then he was free to sleep assuming it wasn't time for everyone else to get up. Then his day would start all over again. Those same eyes coming at him in the darkness of the room.

Kovu woke up with a start. He always did after having a nightmare. It was akways the same one just different times, different victims. He was in a cold sweat and shaking he didn't even need to look at the clock to know that it was three in the morning. He always woke up at the same time every night. The screams and pleads still filled his mind echoing in his ear. He looked down at his hands to find them once again covered in blood. He got up and ran into the bathroom turning on the hot water he began to scrub his hands. He did this every time, every night was the same the blood was still there.

After twenty minutes od straight hot water and scrubbing Kovu gave up. The blood was still there he could still see it all over his hands. He was the only one to ever see it though for the real blood was long washed away. Only Kovu's eyes could see the invisible blood. To the broken twelve year old boy he'll never be able yo get rid of the blood. No amount of hot water and scrubbing could ever cure his blood stained hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Kakashi hurry up we're going to be late!" Sasuke yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

Sasuke shook his head Kakashi was always behind schedule. Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room he was excited they were going to meet with Agent Miller. He was sixteen now his birthday was just last week. Kakashi and Miller had taken him out for his birthday even Itachi and Dei came. It was a nice surprise they lived almost five hours away. They were going to the University of Vancouver. It was hard when Itachi had left three years ago for University. He had put it off for a year after everything with his father. Sasuke choose to live with Kakashi instead of Itachi. He didn't understand why and it was clear that Itachi was hurt. Sasuke had explained that he didn't want to hold him back that he needed to have a life as well. After that Itachi understood better and soon they all adapted to the new living situation.

Fugaku had made a deal with the District Attorney to release information on his criminal clients and in return he would serve fifteen years in prison for the murder of his wife Laura Uchiha and for child abuse on Sasuke. Kakashi nor Miller were pleased they didn't want to make a deal but the DA couldn't pass up the information on that many high ranking criminals. They had agreed that fifteen years was better than nothing. It would also make Sasuke old enough where he would be passed all the fear of Fugaku. Today though nothing could take away from today. They were meeting with Miller today for Sasuke's first mission. He had been in the academy for two years now. Once all the doctors and therapist cleared him. He graduated top of his class and today he would receive his first undercover mission.

"Okay you all set?"

Kakashi asked as he finally emerged from the bed room.

"I've been ready for an hour now. What the hell takes you so long?"

Kakashi just smiled the last four years Kakashi had watched Sasuke grow. Now here he was standing there looking back at this sixteen year old. He was 5'9 and at a healthy 130 pounds. He had muscle on him from the academy. He was happy and healthy finally after so many years of abuse it had been a long road, but they were finally in a good spot. Sasuke no longer feared going out, he didn't refer to anyone as Sir; he was in high school top of his class. He was doing remarkably well and now with it being summer he was getting his first mission. Kakashi couldn't be more proud.

"What are you looking at?"

Kakashi just gave a smile Sasuke was dressed in his usual clothes which he had to admit he never expected. His hair was shoulder length, but had a rocker look to it. He wore convers shoes, black skinny jeans, skull t-shirt, spike bracelets and suspenders hanging from his jeans. He was a punk that was for sure.

"Sorry I'm just proud of you. You've come so far."

"Thanks Kakashi, but you've made us late again. Come on stare at me in the car."

"That wouldn't be very safe with me driving and all."

"Or I could drive."

"Oh you are not driving my car."

"Why not? It's not like I don't have my license and I know where I'm going."

"Sasuke I love you, but I love my car that's my baby you are not driving my baby."

"Oh come on I would look great driving that car."

"And you'll look even better sitting in the passenger seat."

"You know one day you'll let me drive that car."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well just think in this line of work you could be bleeding to death and you can't drive."

"Okay fair enough if I am bleeding to death you can drive me to the hospital."

"See that's all I ask."

"Good let's go we're late."

"That's your fault not mine."

"Yes I know I know."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile it had been a good four years with Sasuke. Kakashi really couldn't imagine living without Sasuke there. They went out to get into Kakashi' pride and joy. They headed straight down to Head Quarters so they could meet with Agent Miller. This summer was bound to be nothing short of amazing.

Sasuke couldn't sit still. It felt like they were driving in slow motion; even though they were doing eighty in a sixty zone. He couldn't help but be excited it was his first mission plus he was on the honor roll again this year. Looking back just four years ago Sasuke never would have thought he would be alive today little lone have this great life. He loved Kakashi like he was his true father he could never thank him enough. Same as Agent Miller who had become like an uncle to him over the years.

They finally pulled into Head Quarters. They both showed their badge at the security gate like always and then made their way inside. Agent Miller was an easy man to find he was always in his office when not on a case. They went straight up to the sixth floor where they would find Agent Miller. They walked into the office and sure enough there was Miller sitting at his desk surrounded by paperwork. Agent Miller looked up once he heard someone enter.

"You're late." He said in a tired voice. It was clear by his voice and appearance that he was up all night from mountains of paperwork.

"Well you know teenagers they can never seem to find something to wear." Kakashi said with a bright smile on his face.

"What? I was ready to go an hour before you were you old man." Sasuke said

"Old man! I'm barely thirty if I'm old he's accent." Kakashi said pointing to a very tired Miller.

"At least he knows how to be on time." Sasuke said

"Miller you believe me don't you?"

"I'm sorry with my ancient ears I didn't hear you. Besides I believe the kid."

"What! How could you believe him over me? I'm hurt how long have we been working together?"

"That's exactly why I believe him. Every time there's a meeting you're always late."

"Not every time."

"Yes every time now can we get on with this. I already have a headache you're only making it worse."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke made their way over to sit down in the two chairs opposite of Miller. It was time to be serious there was work to be done.

"Sasuke you graduated top of your class with honors. That alone is very impressive especially at your age. I heard you did the same with your high school as well. Normally first time missions are done with someone who is experienced. The mission isn't very hard ether it's something to just start you off with. However, something has come up..."

"What do you mean Miller? We talked about this we picked a mission out together." Kakashi interrupted.

"I know we did. We picked out a safe and simple mission in and out within two days. Something was brought to our attention last night. We need an agent no older then sixteen. I could put one of the other graduates on this. There were three other sixteen year olds that graduated. However, they're not as good."

"What's the mission?"

"You're not doing this Sasuke I won't allow it."

Kakashi was furious at Miller for just bringing this up out of nowhere. Miller knew all too well what Sasuke went through. He barely survived Kakashi was not about to lose him now.

"Let's just hear him out so at least we can know what it is."

"There's a camp it's for teenagers from thirteen to eighteen. Now most are from troubled backgrounds. They have done drugs, drinking most of them smoke. I would say 95 percent of them come from a gang lifestyle. The point of the camp is to show the kids they don't have to live that life. The counselors are between sixteen and twenty- five. The campers never go older then sixteen. They encourage older teenagers but they either end up dead or in jail before the camp can start."

"You said most are from gang backgrounds. What are the others from?" Sasuke asked

"They're broken children they are from abusive homes. Some are orphans some live on the street. Some are in foster homes and forced into making and selling drugs and prostitution. The point of the camp is to help them overcome their past and move on."

"Sounds like a good idea. What's so horrible about this camp that we need to go in?" Kakashi asked. He had to admit this was getting interesting and he could see how Sasuke would fit into the camp.

"People are going missing and turning up dead. Counselors and the kids from both walks of life. Males and females there's no preference. By the time the police get the report of one missing and get out there to search the person's already dead. There's a twenty four hour window where the person is still alive."

"What have the police found?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing they find the body, are able to ID but that's it. The UnSub leaves nothing behind. There's no trace, no hair, no DNA, no fingerprints, no shoe impressions nothing. The UnSub's matriculate he cleans the dump site after leaving the body and we can assume he cleans the crime scene as well."

"Why do you think it's a male?" Kakashi asked

"All the victims were raped and tortured. As you know most cases like this we're looking at a make who is a physcopath. We need an agent in there as a counselor. That way we can have contact with both walks of life and the other counselors."

"Sasuke's not doing this not with this past there's no way." Kakashi said. He wasn't going to let Sasuke do this. He wasn't going to lose him he wouldn't lose him.

"I'm well aware of his past that's why he's the only option. He will fight harder than anyone for those kids. He knows firsthand of the signs of a physcopath. Not only that he'll be able to help those kids maybe even save some from that life style."

"How long is the mission and where?" Sasuke asked

"The mission needs to be complete in two months otherwise our UnSub goes free. The camp is located in Chilliwack B.C. I'm sure you've heard of it that's where your brother and Dei live. You go all week to the camp then on weekends you could stay at your brother's. The campers go to a different retreat on the weekends. You have your cell phone; you'll be armed at all times. As well if something happens your brother can be right there and Kakashi and I are in driving range. If it's an absolute emergency we can be there in an hour by plane. I need an answer now if it's yes you go home pack up and leave. I'll give you a few minutes alone to talk it out."

Miller got up and headed out of his office. He closed the door behind him to give them some privacy. The two of them sat in silence for the longest time nether one knowing what to say. Sasuke knew that Kakashi didn't want him to go. However, he didn't need Kakashi' permission to go ether. Sasuke had already decided to go. He wasn't going to just let those people keep getting killed.

"I know you don't want me doing this, but it's what I've been training for. I'm doing this mission."

"You're not ready for this type of mission Sasuke."

"You taught me how to fight. You taught me how to shoot; combined that with my I.Q and survival instincts, I am ready for this. You know I'm ready you just aren't ready to admit that yet. You need to let me go. These people need help I'm going to help them."

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath in; this is what he was dreading. The day where Sasuke would leave for a mission and for Kakashi to be left behind to just wait for him. He didn't want to lose him, but smothering Sasuke would make him lose him in a different way. He had no choice, but to trust Sasuke and let him go.

"You call your brother everyday with updates of how you are. You call me on the weekends. You bring your laptop I want an email every day from you. Also bring your camera to take pictures of people just in case you can't solve this we can continue it after the summer is over."

"Okay I will I promise I'll keep you informed."

"Most importantly Sasuke and I mean this. No matter what happens you do whatever it is you have to do to survive and come home. That's the only rule we have together. No dying."

"I will return I give you my word. I won't die on you not after everything I've been through. I promise."

"Okay we need to call Itachi and let him know that you'll be down there. You'll be flying down so maybe he can pick you up at the airport and then drive you down to the camp."

"Okay I'll call him from the car."

"Bring enough clothes for the two months just in case. Make sure you wear your gun on your ankle to avoid anyone seeing it. The UnSub is most likely a counselor in the older age range so be careful he could make it seem like he's your best friend. If you notice anyone wondering around between different friends more so than usual that could be him. You're observant use that to your advantage. Finally don't be afraid to call and ask for help if it's too much and you can't handle it we can figure out how to get someone else in to help you."

"If I'm in trouble or if it's getting too much you'll be the first to know I promise you. I'll keep Ben informed with everything going on if I need immediate help I'll get him to come and get me out. I won't risk my life I promise."

"Okay we need to let Miller know that you'll be keeping Itachi in the loop just so he knows for security reasons."

"Okay."

Kakashi got up and went to the door and opened it he called Miller back into his office. Both men sat down in their chairs and Miller waited for one of them to speak. He had already figured that Sasuke would be taking this mission it was just the conditions that he was waiting for.

"He's going to go but he will be armed at all times. He'll send an email to me every day with updates. He'll keep Itachi informed of the situation and if something should go wrong that way Itachi can come and help him out."

"That's fair I have no problem with that at all."

"Now if it gets to be too much for him in any way especially mentally and emotionally then he tells us and we get someone else in there to help him out."

Miller thought it over for a minute it wasn't a bad request. It was just always easier to stay undercover with just one agent as appose to more than one. However, Miller wasn't in the position to say no to Kakashi' request, because Kakashi could make it so that Sasuke didn't go regardless of what he said.

"Deal. Go home and pack up you'll be leaving in two hours meet me down on the air strip. I'm assuming Itachi or Dei will be picking you up once you hit Vancouver."

"Yes I'm going to call him in the car on the way home and tell him what's going on."

"Alright I'll see you in two hours."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke got up and headed down to the car. The elevator ride down was done in dead silence. Sasuke was excited it was his first mission and it was much better then he thought it was going to be. It was also going to be harder then he thought it would be. This was it though he was officially a Government Agent now. Now the work begins.


End file.
